Technical Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a cloth heating apparatus, a cloth heating method, a method of applying an image to a cloth, and a medium heating apparatus.
Related Art
An apparatus is known that includes a support to support a cloth, a head to discharge a liquid onto a medium conveyed on the support, and a drying unit to dry the liquid landed on the medium. The apparatus includes a heating area and a non-heating area. The drying unit is disposed in the heating area, and the support and the head are disposed in the non-heating area.
In an apparatus, such as a textile printing apparatus, to apply an image on a cloth (including a processed article, such as a T-shirt), for example, when printing is performed using a liquid discharge head, the apparatus not only dries the cloth on which liquid is adhered to print an image, but also fixes the image on the cloth by heating the cloth for a certain period of time at relatively high temperature.